1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer cable and, particularly, to a data transfer cable for programmable logic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a programmable logic device (PLD) is programmed in-system, a data transfer cable is used for connecting a computer parallel interface with a programming interface of the PLD. The specifications of different PLDs are not the same. Thus, the data transfer cable must be changed for programming different PLDs, which increases cost and is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a data transfer cable for PLDs which can amend the aforementioned deficiencies.